Tokyo Ghoul
}} |demographic = Seinen |magazine = Weekly Young Jump |first = September 8, 2011 |last = September 18, 2014 |volumes = 14 |volume_list = List of Tokyo Ghoul chapters }} |demographic = Male |imprint = JUMP j-BOOKS |first = July 19, 2013 |last = December 19, 2014 |volumes = 3 |volume_list = List of Tokyo Ghoul chapters#Light_novels }} |demographic = Shōnen |magazine = Jump Live |first = August 2013 |last = October 2013 |volumes = 1 |volume_list = List of Tokyo Ghoul chapters#Side_stories }} |network = Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, TVQ, TVO, AT-X, Dlife | network_en = |first = July 4, 2014 |last = September 19, 2014 |episodes = 12 |episode_list = List of Tokyo Ghoul episodes#Tokyo Ghoul }} |demographic = Seinen |magazine = Weekly Young Jump |first = October 16, 2014 |last = July 5, 2018 |volumes = 16 |volume_list = List of Tokyo Ghoul chapters#Tokyo Ghoul:re }} |network = Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, TVQ, TVO, AT-X, Dlife, MRO | network_en = }} |first = January 9, 2015 |last = March 27, 2015 |episodes = 12 |episode_list = List of Tokyo Ghoul episodes#Tokyo Ghoul √A }} | released = September 30, 2015 | runtime = }} | released = December 25, 2015 | runtime = }} |network = Tokyo MX, Sun TV, TVA, TVQ, BS11 |network_en = |first = April 3, 2018 |last = December 25, 2018 |episodes = 24 |episode_list = List of Tokyo Ghoul episodes#Tokyo Ghoul: re }} |Tōkyō Gūru|lead=yes}} is a Japanese dark fantasy manga series written and illustrated by Sui Ishida. It was serialized in Shueisha's [[seinen manga|''seinen manga]] magazine Weekly Young Jump between September 2011 and September 2014, and it has been collected in fourteen tankōbon volumes as of August 2014. A sequel titled Tokyo Ghoul:re was serialized in the same magazine between October 2014 and July 2018, and was later collected into sixteen tankōbon volumes. A prequel titled Tokyo Ghoul Jack ran online on Jump Live. A 12-episode anime television series adaptation by studio Pierrot aired on Tokyo MX between July 4, 2014, and September 19, 2014. A 12-episode second season, Tokyo Ghoul √A (pronounced Tokyo Ghoul Root A), which follows an original story, began airing on January 9, 2015, and concluded on March 27, 2015. In North America, Viz Media is publishing the manga while Funimation has licensed the anime series for streaming and home video distribution. A live-action film based on the manga was released in Japan on July 29, 2017. An anime adaptation based on the sequel manga Tokyo Ghoul:re began airing from April 3, 2018, and concluded on December 25, 2018, with the series being split into two seasons. Synopsis Setting Tokyo Ghoul is set in an alternate reality where ghouls, creatures that look like normal people but can only survive by eating human flesh, live amongst the human population in secrecy, hiding their true nature in order to evade pursuit from the authorities. Ghouls have powers including enhanced strength and regenerative abilities - a regular ghoul produces 4–7 times more kinetic energy in their muscles than a normal human; they also have several times the RC cells, a cell that flows like blood and can become solid instantly. A ghoul's skin is resistant to ordinary piercing weapons, and it has at least one special predatory organ called a , which it can manifest and use as a weapon during combat. Another distinctive trait of ghouls is that when they are excited or hungry, the color of their sclera in both eyes turns black and their irises red. This mutation is known as . A half-ghoul can either be born naturally as a ghoul and a human's offspring, or artificially created by transplanting some ghoul organs into a human. In both cases, a half-ghoul is usually much stronger than a pure-blood ghoul. In the case of a half-ghoul, only one of the eyes undergoes the "red eye" transformation. Natural born half-ghouls are very rare, and creating half-ghouls artificially initially has a low success rate. There is also the case of half-humans, hybrids of ghouls and humans that can feed like normal humans and lack a Kagune while possessing enhanced abilities, like increased speed and reaction speed, but shortened lifespans. Naturally born half-ghouls can also eat like normal humans or like full ghouls. Plot The story follows Ken Kaneki, a college student who barely survives a deadly encounter with Rize Kamishiro, his date who reveals herself as a ghoul. He is taken to the hospital in critical condition. After recovering, Kaneki discovers that he underwent a surgery that transformed him into a half-ghoul. This was accomplished because some of Rize's organs were transferred into his body, and now, like normal ghouls, he must consume human flesh to survive. The ghouls who manage the coffee shop "Anteiku" take him in and teach him to deal with his new life as a half-ghoul. Some of his daily struggles include fitting into the ghoul society, as well as keeping his identity hidden from his human companions, especially from his best friend Hideyoshi Nagachika. The prequel series Tokyo Ghoul Jack follows the youths of Kishō Arima and Taishi Fura, two characters from the main series who become acquainted when they join forces to investigate the death of Taishi's friend by the hands of a ghoul, leading to Taishi eventually following Arima's path and joining the CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul), the federal agency tasked into dealing with crimes related to ghouls as well. The sequel series Tokyo Ghoul:re follows an amnesiac Kaneki under the new identity of Haise Sasaki (the result of horrific brain damage sustained from Kishō Arima). He is the mentor of a special team of CCG investigators called "Quinx Squad" that underwent a similar procedure as his, allowing them to obtain the special abilities of Ghouls in order to fight them, but still being able to live as normal humans. Media Manga Tokyo Ghoul started as a manga series, written and drawn by Sui Ishida. It began serialization in 2011's 41st issue of Weekly Young Jump, published by Shueisha on September 8, 2011, and the final chapter appeared in 2014's 42nd issue, released on September 18, 2014. The series has been collected in fourteen tankōbon volumes, released under Shueisha's Young Jump Comics imprint between February 17, 2012, and October 17, 2014. The series has been licensed for an English release by Viz Media and the first volume was released on June 16, 2015. In August 2013, a prequel spin-off manga titled Tokyo Ghoul Jack was released on Jump Live digital manga. The story spans 7 chapters and focuses on Arima Kishō and Taishi Fura 12 years before the events of Tokyo Ghoul. The manga features several characters from the main series including the above stated Kishō Arima, Taishi Fura, and future key characters Itsuki Marude and Yakumo "Yamori" Ōmori. On October 17, 2014, a full-color illustration book known as Tokyo Ghoul Zakki was released along with the 14th and final volume of the manga. Zakki includes all promotional images, Volume covers and unreleased concept art with commentary by the creator Sui Ishida. A sequel titled Tokyo Ghoul:re began serialization in 2014's 46th issue of Weekly Young Jump, published on October 16, 2014. The series is set 2 years after the end of the original series and introduces a new set of characters. This series was concluded on July 19, 2018, with Volume 16. Light novels Four light novels have been released thus far and all are written by Shin Towada, with illustrations done by series creator Sui Ishida. On June 19, 2013, was released, Illustrations were done by the series creator Sui Ishida and written by Shin Towada and serves as sidestory/spin off that focuses on the daily lives of characters from the Tokyo Ghoul series. was released on June 19, 2014, and fills in the 6 month time gap between volumes 8 and 9 of the first series. The third novel was released on December 19, 2014. Past takes place before the events of the main series and focuses on further backstory of certain Tokyo Ghoul characters, including Touka Kirishima, Ayato Kirishima, and series protagonist Ken Kaneki. The fourth novel, was released on December 19, 2016. It takes place during the events of Tokyo Ghoul :re, focusing on the Quinx, CCG, and other characters. Anime A 12-episode anime television series adaptation by Pierrot aired on Tokyo MX between July 4 and September 19, 2014. It also aired on TV Aichi, TVQ, TVO, AT-X, and Dlife. The opening theme song is "Unravel" by TK from Ling tosite Sigure and the ending theme is by People in the Box. Funimation has licensed the anime series in North America. A second season, titled Tokyo Ghoul √A (read as "Root A"), aired in Japan between January 9 and March 27, 2015. The opening theme song is "Incompetence"}} by Österreich, while the ending theme is "The seasons will die out, one after another"}} by Amazarashi. On March 10, 2017, it was announced that the anime will premiere on Adult Swim's Saturday late-night action programming block, Toonami starting on March 25. Madman Entertainment announced that they had licensed the series in Australia and New Zealand, and simulcasted it on AnimeLab. Anime Limited licensed the series in the UK and Ireland, and later announced during MCM London Comic-Con that the series will be broadcast on Viceland UK. An anime adaptation for Tokyo Ghoul:re was announced on October 5, 2017, and started airing on April 3, 2018. Toshinori Watanabe replaced Shuhei Morita as the director, while Chūji Mikasano returned to write scripts. Pierrot produced the animation, while Pierrot+ is credited for animation assistance. Atsuko Nakajima replaced Kazuhiro Miwa as the character designer. The opening theme of the first season is "Asphyxia" by Cö shu Nie and the ending theme is "Half" by Queen Bee. The series aired in two seasons, with the first 12 episodes airing from April 3, 2018, to June 19, 2018, and second season airing from October 9, 2018, to December 25, 2018. The opening theme of the second season is "Katharsis" by TK from Ling tosite Sigure, and the ending theme of the second season is by Österreich. Video games A video game titled Tokyo Ghoul: Carnaval by Bandai Namco Games was released in Japan for Android smartphones on February 6, 2015, and on February 9 for iOS. The player can build his or her team from a number of ghoul and investigator characters and explore a 3D map. Another video game titled Tokyo Ghoul: Jail for the PlayStation Vita console was released on October 1, 2015. It is set to introduce a new protagonist by the name of Rio, who will interact with characters from the manga/anime. The game was developed by Bandai Namco Games as well and is categorized as an adventure RPG where players will be able to explore Tokyo's 23 wards. The mobile game Tokyo Ghoul: Dark War focuses on the conflict between ghouls and the CCG that terrorizes the city of Tokyo. In the June 2018 edition of V-Jump it was revealed that a new game, titled Tokyo Ghoul: re Call to Exist, will be release in 2019. Live action films A live-action film based on the manga was released in Japan on July 29, 2017. Kentarō Hagiwara directed the film. The cast included Masataka Kubota for the role of protagonist Ken Kaneki and Fumika Shimizu for the role of Touka Kirishima. Yū Aoi was cast as Rize Kamishiro, Nobuyuki Suzuki played Kotaro Amon and Yo Oizumi played Kureo Mado. A sequel film titled Tokyo Ghoul S is scheduled for release in Japan on July 19, 2019, with Maika Yamamoto replacing Fumika Shimizu as Touka Kirishima, and Shota Matsuda joining the cast as Shuu Tsukiyama. Reception Tokyo Ghoul was the 27th best-selling manga series in Japan in 2013, with 1.6 million estimated sales. As of January 2014, the manga had sold around 2.6 million copies. It was the fourth best-selling manga series in Japan in 2014, with 6.9 million copies sold. The whole original series sold over 12 million copies. The Young Adult Library Services Association in the United States named the series one of its "Great Graphic Novels for Teens" and "Popular Paperbacks for Young Adults" in 2017. In 2018, it was nominated for the 30th Harvey Award for Best Manga. The sequel series, Tokyo Ghoul:re sold over 3.7 million copies in Japan during its debut year in 2015, and 4.3 million copies in 2016. It was the fifth best-selling manga series in 2017 with sales of over 5.3 million copies. Both series combined for over 24 million copies in circulation by June 2017, and they had 34 million copies in print worldwide as of January 2018. As of July 2018, both manga had 37 million in print. From December 2017 to December 2018, the franchise sold 2.3 million copies, and was ranked at 16th place as one of the top-selling media franchises in Japan. As of March 3, 2019, both manga had 44 million copies in print. On June 12, 2015, the Chinese Ministry of Culture listed Tokyo Ghoul √A among 38 anime and manga titles banned in China. References External links * at Weekly Young Jump * * Category:2011 manga Category:2013 manga Category:2014 anime television series Category:2014 manga Category:2015 anime television series Category:2015 anime OVAs Category:2018 anime television series Category:Anime series based on manga Category:Blood in fiction Category:Cannibalism in fiction Category:Censored television series Category:Comics set in Tokyo Category:Dark fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Manga adapted into films Category:Manga adapted into television series Category:Media franchises Category:Pierrot (company) Category:Seinen manga Category:Shueisha manga Category:Television censorship in China Category:Thriller anime and manga Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Toonami Category:Urban fantasy anime and manga Category:Viz Media manga Category:Works banned in China